


Sherlollipops - When You Thought I Was Asleep

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [147]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by anon: Things you said when you thought I was asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - When You Thought I Was Asleep

“I love you. It’s ridiculous how much I love you, but there it is. And one of these days, Molly Hooper, I’ll be able to tell you that when you’re awake and can hear me. One day I’ll have the courage to let you know that you not only matter to me, that you count, but how much you do. Moriarty wasn’t the only one who overlooked you; I’m just as guilty of that sin, or I was. But never again. That’s a promise.”

He hesitated a moment, fighting a silent struggle with himself, then leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

Her eyes opened; he startled back, but she reached up and held his face in her hands, staring into his eyes unflinchingly. “I love you too, Sherlock, and when you’re ready to say it when you know I’m awake and can hear you, I’ll be waiting.” She smiled, a soft, loving smile that caused his heart to flip in his chest before adding, “That’s  _ my  _ promise.”


End file.
